justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Flashdance... What A Feeling
'"Flashdance ... What A Feeling"' by ''Irene Cara ''(covered by ''The Girly Team ''in-game), is featured on ''Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a young woman with the following features: *Black fluffy hair *In the beginning, a fluffy skirt that she takes off after her silhouette. *A red one-sleeved leotard *A blue belt *High wine leg warmers *Purple outline Background The background looks like a gym, with a wooden floor. There are mirrors which reflect blue and gold raindrops. Gold Moves Classic The classic routine has three Gold Moves. Gold Moves 1 and 2: Raise your arms slowly from below. Gold Move 3: '''Touch your feet while doing a jumping split. This is the final move for the routine. WAF Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 WAF Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 '''Mashup The Mashup has only one Gold Move: Gold Move: 'The jumping split from the classic mode. This is the final move for the Mashup. WAF Gold Move 2.png|Only Gold Move (Flashdance... What A Feeling) Mashup ''Flashdance... What A Feeling has a '''Mashup. Dancers (no repeats): *'Flashdance ... What a Feeling (JD2014)' *D.A.N.C.E. (JD2) *Ghostbusters (Sweat) (JD2014) *Funplex (JD1) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *Party Rock Anthem (JD3) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Starships (JD2014) *Forget You (JD3) *Funhouse (JD4) *The Power (JD2) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *Never Gonna Give You Up (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) Party Master Mode Flashdance... What a Feeling ''has a Party Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance: ''(Captions in '''bold '''indicate a Song Switch.) *'Flashdance... What a Feeling' *Super Power/Ground Sorrow/Bride's Bouquet/Tired Zombie *Backwards/Pom Pom Swing/Spinning Points/Russian Skip *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious strikes *Rebel Girl/Side Swing/Square Dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']]/[[Troublemaker|'Troublemaker']] *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Rainbow/Pin-Up Push/'Follow The Leader'/'Where Have You Been' *Rocker Mime/Happy Spin/Girating Mustache/Fitness Punch *Cheerleader's Punch/Fashion Snap/Shoot Em Up/Gracious Strikes *Rebel Girl/Snap For You/Square Dance/Spank *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/[[Starships|'Starships']]/[[Gentleman|'Gentleman']] *Move Like A Star/Groovy Cooner/Sunshine/Finger Rhythm *Fighting Santa/Cheerleader/Clap Your Hands/Clap That Hand *Knee Punch/Neon Mime/Hands Up/Super Snap *Wonder Girl/Gracious strikes/[[Love Boat|'Love Boat']]/[[I Will Survive|'I Will Survive']] *Move Like A Star/Watch It!/Sunshine/Finger Rythm *Out Of Africa/Circus Cancan/Cyber Run/Exorcism *Zombie Feed/Saxophone/Dig It/Side Claws *'Flashdance... What a Feeling' Appearances in Mashups Flashdance ... What A Feeling ''is featured in the following Mashups: *'Flashdance ... What A Feeling''' *Best Song Ever' (Fitness)' *Love Me Again' (Ex-Girlfriends) ' Trivia * This is probably the only song in Just Dance 2014 that the song's dancer appears in it's mashup more than twice (beginning and end). *This is the second song on Just Dance 2014 that is from a film, this is from the film Flashdance... What a Feeling and the second being Prince Ali from Disney's Aladdin. *The dancer can be seen in the E3 trailer, although her hair is ponytailed and she isn't silhouetted. *The dancer highly resembles the actual dancer from Flashdance. *The gold rain is recycled from the'' Umbrella'' background. *There is a Party Master in which can only be found on the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One. *The 3rd and last gold move is the hardest out of every single gold move there is, due to how hardly anyone can do a jumping splits. However, it is easier for the remote counting consoles (such as Wii and PlayStation 3) because simply throwing out your arms will get you the points. *This is the second song by Irene Cara; Fame ''was the first. **However, this song is covered by the ''The Girly Team while Fame is covered by In The Style of Irene Cara. * Strangely enough, the mirrors in the gym do not have a reflection of the dancer. * The dancer's legs can be easily seen through the skirt that she wears at the beginning. * The dancer's shadow (during the beginning of the routine) was removed in Love Me Again's Mashup. * If you look at the Just Dance Now files, there is a non-golden version of the third gold move, meaning that it wasn't originally going to be counted as a gold move. Gallery whatafeeling.jpg|Flashdance... What A Feeling SJOP41 1fb59cc5 14.png|Mashup Flashdanceavatar.png|Just Dance 2014 Avatar 110.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 IMG_20141009_070526.jpg pictos-sprite (7).png|Pictograms flashdabcecoach.png|Coach Flashdance Unused Gold Move.png|Unused/Beta Gold Move flashdanceopener.png flashdancemenu.png Videos File:Flashdance What A Feeling - Irene Cara Official Video File:Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance... What A Feeling - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Flashdance What A Feeling (Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 Flashdance... What A Feeling Party Master Mode File:Just_dance_now_Flashdance_what_a_feeling_5_stars Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Covered Category:80's Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Females Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Sweat Mash Ups Category:Songs with Party master modes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Recycled elements Category:Beta Elements